


Alive

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e19 Provenance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Sarah's not an artist, and she knows it. Her still lifes always look like a collection of blobs, and her portraits...let us not speak of her portraits.

"I've been thinking of trying again, though," Sarah tells Ms. Elinor McEwan. "Painting always makes me feel glad to be alive, you know?"

Truth is, being alive makes her feel glad to be alive, after...that portrait. Sarah has this odd feeling that there's a gap in the tapestry, though, now that that portrait's been destroyed, and she wants to fill it with something. Something that won't kill people. There are gardens in town—

"I feel that way about photography," Ms. McEwan says, nodding.


End file.
